


second chance

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, at two in the morning, i took the tree thing and ran with it, on a finals night, poor boy is suffering, references suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a tree in Florida, called the Manchineel tree. Widely regarded as one of the most poisonous in the world, merely standing under its bark during a rainstorm will leave blisters. The smoke from this tree, when it’s been burned, is enough to blind, and can poison water simply by coming into contact with its leaves.Evan thinks it’s pretty sad that there's a tree that's more badass than him, but to be fair, it isn't hard to achieve that title.





	second chance

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicidal thoughts
> 
> proceed with caution

There’s a tree in Florida, called the Manchineel tree. Widely regarded as one of the most poisonous in the world, merely standing under its bark during a rainstorm will leave blisters. The smoke from this tree, when it’s been burned, is enough to blind, and can poison water simply by coming into contact with its leaves. 

Evan thinks it’s pretty sad that there's a tree that's more badass than him, but to be fair, it isn't hard to achieve that title.

Evan also thinks that if falling out of a tree that's apparently too short doesn't work, next time he’ll just keep hanging around trees until he finds a Manchineel.

He may never find one but then at least he’s away from people and only with trees.

Except then he’d probably run out of food after awhile and while Evan likes to believe himself a sort of tree expert, he'd never really be sure if what he's eating would kill him or not and like, yeah, sure, he may be planning this tree excursion to find a tree that will kill him, but he'd like to know when he's gonna die. And even if he somehow gets enough food, who’s to say that he wouldn't get bitten by some poisonous something-or-other? 

He watched one of those “true story” movies one time about a guy who crumpled from, like, capitalism or something, and went and lived in the wild in Alaska and it was all pretty great until he started starving because he couldn’t kill a moose right and then he accidentally ate some fatally poisonous berries and his phone was long dead so he couldn't call anyone for help and he just, he just died. And his body stayed there for, well, Evan can't remember how long but he assumes it was awhile because how often do people just randomly go through the Alaskan wilderness? He figures that besides the starving and the poisoning and the loneliness of forced solitude, it was probably pretty nice. 

And, okay, maybe the tree thing isn't the best way to actually go through with anything at all.

Sometimes, (quite often, really, but that’s even worse than admitting it at all) Evan can't help but laugh at himself. (As if it isn't enough that the people at school laugh at him when he can't just, speak, like a regular human being) How could Evan have ever even thought that falling out of that tree would do anything at all, he can't even get himself to admit that maybe, just maybe, he didn't fall out of that tree. 

Maybe he didn't fall out of that tree.

Maybe he didn't.

The Manchineel tree is one of the most poisonous trees in the world. Simply eating its fruits could kill you.

**Author's Note:**

> the movie referenced is called "Into the Wild" it's actually about transcendentalism and stuff. it's pretty good.
> 
> anyway, this is my first work on here and it's short but I hope you like it?
> 
> also i don't know if the tree is actually considered one of the most poisonous in the world but it is deadly according to the quick google search i did at two in the morning so there's that


End file.
